


Her Wings

by Darkhymns



Category: Tales of Symphonia
Genre: Angel Orgasms, Angel Wings, Comfort Sex, Explicit Sexual Content, F/M, Fluff, Simultaneous Orgasm, that is an actual tag huh
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-19
Updated: 2018-03-19
Packaged: 2019-04-04 14:22:17
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,101
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14022174
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Darkhymns/pseuds/Darkhymns
Summary: To make Colette feel safe and comforted was all he ever wanted, and seeing her framed by her wings in the dark room helped him know he did something right.





	Her Wings

**Author's Note:**

> Round two of trying to post explicit colloyd hello.
> 
> A tiny bit more plot to this one but not that much I'm sorry.
> 
> Inspired by a doujin I recently came across [(nsfw link) ](http://www.dlsite.com/ecchi-eng/work/=/product_id/RE048271.html) and it's instantly become one of my favorites. Definitely recommend to check it out - this fic is just utilizing an idea from it.
> 
> I tried my best. :)))

“Is this okay?” he asked her.

Colette shifted in his lap, her hands nervously pressing against his shoulders. “Yeah… I think so.”

Flanoir was a quiet place. The snow was constant, falling upon the windows and covering the ground, muffling footsteps of those who passed by, if any passed by. But it was late, and it was cold, and surely no one else would be awake in this silence besides them?

Yet that same quiet made every shift and turn of theirs echo around the room with intensity. It seemed that any who came up to Lloyd’s door would be able to hear them.

It was a legitimate fear; not too long ago, someone had knocked, and both Lloyd and Colette went still, holding their breath as they laid on the bed, hoping their beating hearts didn’t sound as loud as it did in their ears.

It became a little frustrating after the second time that happened. The floor creaked from receding footsteps, making Lloyd sigh.

“You don’t think someone else… will come by again?” Sitting up with him, she pressed her face into his neck. She was shivering from the cold, dressed only in her underwear while Lloyd was completely bare. He leaned back against the headboard, supporting both his and Colette’s weight.

“It’s already past midnight. There’s _no way_ someone else is coming.” He said that with some ire. Of all nights, why did other people want to speak with him now?

“What if it was important?” Colette asked, eyes lowered. “And I’m just keeping you from it?”

He shook his head, bringing her to face him so that he could kiss her cheek. “You’re important, Colette.”

That was enough to get her to smile, to lean her mouth against Lloyd’s, to kiss him more fully. More desperate than when they were under the falling snow, more open then when they were outside his door, trying to say goodnight but getting caught up in each other’s arms. Tucked between walls and shadows, she slid her tongue around his own, and gasped into him as his hands gripped her waist and brought her close.

“Nh…aah…” She leaned away from him slightly once hearing her own self, but Lloyd kept going, dressing her with kisses down her neck, edging just next to the golden bands that houses her crystal, then between her breasts. She moved against him, fingers gripping his shoulders tightly.

“I feel…” Her hands rubbed against his back, clenching as he sucked at a nipple, making deep sounds in his throat as he did. Her breath caught in her throat, again sounding so loud in the stillness. Their only hope was the thick snow, keeping them guarded. “Too much…”

He couldn’t leave her to even speak. She was so soft in his mouth, and so warm in his hands. Colette felt his teeth press slightly, gently, and bucked into him, a hand slipping into the thickness of his hair. Their sounds were wet and breathless, their inexperience doing little to slow them down. His cock pressed against her stomach as he embraced her, and he had to resist the urge to touch himself. Another soft lick against her breasts, and Colette sucked in air. It was enough to make either come, but not yet, not yet.

His hands wandered over to her underwear, and found that her own met his. The clothing slipped easily down her legs to lie forgotten on the floor. Her wetness pressed against his skin, inviting his fingers and touches while their kisses lost more finesse as time went on.

“Colette…” he started to ask, but with more bravery than before, Colette moved her hips upward to fit over him. The motion was awkward at first, both trying to understand their positions and their place within each other. This was new, this was different, but their sudden desperation for each other was amplified tonight. So they rushed through timid kisses and touches, for the threat of losing each other was still too tangible. Soon, he was taken in while her body adjusted. A mix of tightness and initial pain, then a mix of warmth and nerves that have been touched in new ways.

“So tight…” he whispered aloud, not meaning to. He lifted his waist, and the rhythm came naturally to push forward and make her stretch. The entire sensation was slick, so wet she was. Both of their hands wandered over the other’s body, moving over goose-bumped skin.

It was Colette’s hands, and their own travels, that stood out. Pressing against his chest, sliding down his stomach, fingers caressing the part of his cock that wasn’t inside her. He watched her as she moved to touch herself in tandem with his thrusts.

He had to buck harder at that, watching as she shivered and looked down at him, her fingers at work. “Don’t stop, please,” he begged of her, moving to taste her chest again. He leaned away from the headboard of the bed to cling to her tight.

Colette’s hair stuck to her forehead with sweat, mirroring that of Lloyd’s. She lifted, then settled on him, then did it again, all while her hand worked itself into patterns. Her knees, placed on the bed, shuddered, sometimes upsetting the steady rhythm they had found together. He pushed up his waist, took her breasts in his hand – soft and sensitive, with a moan from her at his touch.

“Mn… I have to…” he said, the waves already crashing before his warning. “God-!”

He already came inside her, wringing out the last thrusts he had. Colette, gasping at every motion, watched his body flinch from his own climax, and her fingers continued to move. “Aah… I can’t-!”

“Keep going,” Lloyd said, barely able to catch air. “I… I want you to feel good…”

Even with his limbs so tired, he continued to thrust, pressing so deep, the sounds so wet. He watched her shut her eyes, then fall against his chest, touching herself still, all while he continued to love her. This feeling, this warmth, this cold, this pain, this pleasure, this texture, everything. He would kiss her and she’d know his taste. He could breathe against her neck and she would feel the air on her, reacting, moving, taking.

“Mm.. I… Lloyd…!”

Muscles around him twitched. She fell forward, moaning into his ear. Heat took over their skin, even in the cold air. As she came, light suffused into the room, pleasant to his eyes, contentment taking over his body.

He blinked. He looked closer. Wait. Light… a pink glow with traces of violet…

Colette sat up slightly, taking a deep breath that was no longer quickened. It was then she noticed his stare. “W-what?”

Her wings spanned out behind her.

Lloyd’s body shuddered from exhaustion, his legs aching and his lungs nearly out of breath. Still, none of that took away his fascination from what he saw. Not that wings were anything new – it was an everyday sight when they were in battle. But here…?

Colette followed his stare, then looked behind her shoulder. Those wings of mana, soft and dim to the eyes, fluttered at her discovery. Extending from her back, they were like the removed panes from a stained-glass window. “I… Why are they…?” In her effort to look at them, she made both her and Lloyd’s position a little more awkward.

Lloyd flinched. “Ow.”

“Sorry!”

They separated until Colette was now at his side instead. She stayed kneeling on the bed, suddenly self-conscious as she hugged her chest. Her wings continued to shine, casting watercolors against the shade of her hair.

“Um, is that… supposed to happen?” Lloyd asked, sitting up with her.

“I don’t think so?” But Colette’s tone left room for debate. She looked increasingly nervous, eyes lowered slightly. “They won’t, um…” She kept turning her head, as if hoping something different would appear. But no. “They won’t go away.”

Lloyd took her hand. “It’s fine.”

“You don’t think it’s strange?” As she spoke, her wings fluttered along with her voice, startled by her own anxiousness. “That… I’m weird for doing this while we’re…”

“Come on, I already told you. I won’t ever think you’re weird.” He pulled her close, hands pressing against her soft skin. She sank against him with all the gratefulness in the world. “I mean, honestly…it’s kinda neat.” He grinned wide. “You looked really nice when that happened.”

“Ah, I, um…” She traced patterns with her fingers against his bare chest – similar to the way she would with his palms. Yet it also reminded him of something else, when her hands reached out to his buttons, slipping off his jacket to drop to the floor. “You looked nice, too…”

He traced the valley of her back, now chilled by sweat. Because of their shape and substance, her wings passed through his hands as he embraced her. Yet a thrill went through him all the same, one that kept his heart beating at the rate it was currently doing.

Colette reacted to his touch. She sighed and murmured into his neck. There was another gentle downbeat of her wings, a feather or two drifting past the mattress to eventually dissipate into the air.

After a few, quiet moments, her wings stayed present. “I just don’t understand why I can’t put them away,” she said with worry.

Lloyd rubbed her skin in comfort. “Lay down with me. That way you can’t see them.”

Colette nodded to that. Both went underneath the thick covers, away from the cold that still went through the inn’s walls. Lloyd already felt sleep take hold, but he never let his hold on Colette go. Her wings stayed, unhindered by the sheets covering them.

They had always been beautiful to look at – ever since they first appeared on her at the Fire Seal. Even when he had found them frightening, always extended as she walked among them, soulless. Even when he found them perplexing, wondering just how angels and wings coincided. Even when he had found them comforting, off to the side of the battlefield as she whispered a prayer.

They were a part of Colette, and he loved her – wings and all.

Eventually they faded. Colette was already fast asleep. He hugged her tighter, breathing in the scent of her hair.

A couple of minutes later, there was another knock at his door. And, like all other times except when it had been Colette, asking to be with him outside, he ignored it.

* * *

The wings incident had not been a one-time thing, however.

There were other nights after Flanoir. In Heimdall specifically, where Lloyd’s hands had wandered, unlocking Colette’s moans as they once again discovered each other within the privacy of an inn’s room. She was bare again, and he, shirtless, kissing across the surface of her stomach. The thought of promises to each other, of traveling the world together, was enough for them both to be desperate again.

His fingers went between her legs, making her arch. “You’re wet already,” he said with some pride.

Another blush from her. Her hand clung at the mattress as she panted. “It, um, feels too good,” she admitted, giggling a little. Her nerves still got the better of her, but she didn’t shy away as much from watching Lloyd touch her.

“Yeah?” he said a little excitedly. “Hmm, how about…?” And it was the thought of discovering more and her enjoyment at it that prompted him into new terrain. A soft kiss, just against her clit, while his fingers learned their way. He felt her shudder. Her knees bent. He planted another kiss, and she gasped.

“I’m…” She couldn’t finish. Lloyd had enough forethought to lift his head to watch her come, noting the way her mouth opened, and how her chest lifted from the sensation. The urge to hold her tight was overwhelming, but then his eyes focused.

She knew it before he even said anything. “They’re… back, aren’t they?”

He wanted to say how beautiful she looked, laying against the bed, hair spread across the pillow, with her wings extended from beneath her.

The problem was that he wasn’t the most articulate. “Still think you look nice though,” he said with a grin.

Colette just looked very worried about the whole thing.

* * *

Even after everything was said and done with, (worlds re-united and plans set out for him and Colette for gathering the Exspheres) he knew the incidents with her wings still bothered her.

“What if it… means that something’s wrong with me?” she had asked him as they gathered supplies. “They don’t go away when I want them to. And… I can’t seem to control it as easily to stop it from happening.”

So, Lloyd went to the one person he knew that might provide an answer.

“How do the wings work exactly?”

The question had been sudden, delivered just after he had mentioned to his second father about his Exsphere journey. Kratos had raised an eyebrow at the subject change, seated at the dining room table of Lloyd’s home. His leg still needed healing before he would depart for Derris-Kharlan.

“That is a very general question.”

“Y-yeah, um.” He scratched the back of his head. How was he supposed to word this without it being the most awkward thing in the world? “Like um, with me! They sort of just appeared that one time without me even meaning to.” That was probably the best way he could describe the incident without actually describing it at all.

Kratos took another moment, considering Lloyd and his explanations, before he answered. “The wings are created by the mana within one’s self, which is strengthened by our more advanced Exspheres, including yours. When that mana is released, they take the shape of our wings. For example, when I cast a complicated spell, my own wings will manifest.”

Lloyd nodded to that answer. It made sense, but… “I wasn’t casting any spells though. So… why did they still show up?”

“Ah, well, mana can also strengthen during a state of heightened emotions. It can be from anger, desperation, or even fear. It can especially occur in someone who may not be able to control their wings, like yourself.”

Lloyd was beginning to understand. So it was normal! Colette had nothing worry about. “Gotcha. So, like when someone’s really happy, their wings will just appear!” He paused. “And then they can’t go away sometimes, right?”

At that, Kratos’ expression became more inquisitive. “In theory, especially if the situation leaves the user very emotional.” Another pause. “Is this an issue you are currently experiencing?”

Lloyd realized then that he probably should have done a better job of lying. Kratos’ hard stare brought back memories of the mentor and his criticisms during their training sessions. It served the purpose of making Lloyd feel very young all the sudden.

“Um… well, Colette’s just mentioned it once or twice to me.” He then realized his mistake. “I mean! Just. Not a big deal. She was happy about something and her wings then appeared out of nowhere, so… just wanted to ask about that!”

Kratos shifted in his seat. “Happy about something.”

“Yep!”

“When I traveled with you and her, I never noticed her losing control of her wings. In fact, she seemed to be a fast learner.”

“Oh yeah, well…”

“But you are saying she gets happy and then she can’t de-summon her wings.”

“Yeah, but it’s not a big deal.” He had never wanted to drop anything so fast. “I was only asking!”

Lloyd looked to the table, focused on a particular whorl-like design on its surface. He then gave a small cough.

“I am sure she will learn to control them in time.” And then, Kratos smiled. “I am glad for you both.”

Lloyd’s face went instantly red. “Th-thanks.”

* * *

There was a bit of a drawback to the wings that Lloyd had not considered yet.

“Then that means I’m okay?” she asked, laying against him as the campfire slowly began to dim.

“Yeah. I told you though!” His hands felt particularly mischievous today, wandering over her clothes as she stretched and hummed approvingly. They were getting ready to sleep, and were now free to do so in each other’s arms without the need for hiding. “It just means you were feeling really good.”

She giggled, giving him a kiss on the cheek as he continued to feel her. “I guess so!”

Looking at her, he kissed her on the lips, lingering there. His hands had wandered down to her legs. “So…wanna feel good again?” He _probably_ could have said that better. Maybe he needed to ask Zelos for advice on that later.

But if Colette was anything, she was endearing. She took Lloyd’s words wholeheartedly, embracing him, kissing him back, her nervousness less than before. The night air was warm, so she was receptive to him helping her slip off her clothing. His fingers traveled over that hidden terrain, finding new ways to explore her each time. And so was hers, hands gripping him tight with better confidence.

It made Lloyd overeager, moving his length through her while her legs wrapped around his waist. Didn’t matter that the grass beneath them was wet from the brief spell of rain earlier that day, or that they forgot to set up the blankets. They loved each other with the twin moons overhead, Colette’s nails digging into his shoulders as he frantically increased his pace.

“I might-” she whispered, losing her breath with another thrust of his, then more and more. “I might…”

“I just want you to feel good,” he told her, kissing her chin. And while he felt her clench, while she moaned into his neck, he noticed something missing.

No wings.

“Oh,” he said softly. “Did you control them this time?”

Colette, catching her breath, looked confused. “What do you mean?” She moved out from under him just slightly. Her face was still flushed, her hair damp and just a little bit frazzled. But the image of her wings framing her, painting her skin with soft hues of pink and violet, were no longer there.

She finally noticed when she checked over her shoulder to find only the night expanse and nothing more. “Oh!”

Lloyd took this to mean one thing and one thing only.

“Did it not… feel good?”

She instantly tried to reassure him, giggling between her explanations. “That’s not it! It still felt really nice.”

Instead of listening, he hung his head. “I’m sorry…”

“No, it’s okay! I mean, I think the ground was a little uncomfortable.” She giggled again. “And um, bumpy. So it was distracting…”

“Agh, because I rushed you! I’m so stupid.”

“Lloyd..”

He hadn’t realized how much her wings had been a boon to his pride.

* * *

Sometimes, Colette held back, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Maybe her wings were a sight he was addicted to, a guilty pleasure that he realized he may have harbored long ago, way before back in his room in Flanoir. He used to be fascinated by Colette’s angelic abilities, before he learned of the price she paid to have them. Her wings were to the point of translucency, seemingly floating from behind her, yet strong enough to lift her into the air. He also didn’t realize how much he liked the sight either, especially with her bare and the light of her wings falling across her skin.

Her wings appearing on their own was a hit and miss, and on those misses, Lloyd tried to not take it too personally. He had to trust enough in the way her blush rose to her cheeks, or how she could barely breathe out his name. “I think I’m just getting used to it,” she once told him, snuggling to him close. Still, he could hear the self-consciousness in her voice.

Lloyd didn’t want this to become just a routine thing. So, when the night was deep, and they could afford a quick break from their quest, he kept discovering, trying to find ways to make her happy, unrestrained.

After all she’d been through, she deserved to feel good at the very least. And what better way to know she did then with her wings?

Then one day, when they roomed in Asgard, she had taken his hands and asked, “How come you never use your wings?”

Lloyd had found no immediate answer to that. His eyes were riveted to the crystal still bound to her neck, streaks of gold lacing around her throat. If he looked hard enough, maybe he’ll find their image there; traces of pink, waiting for the spark to let them loose instead of a calculated summon.

“Um, you mean like for flying?”

Colette considered. “Yeah. Something like that.”

“Huh. I guess… I just kinda forget about them.” He grinned. “Not like it’s important anyway.”

Colette looked dissatisfied with that answer. She no longer wore her overcoat, the first few buttons of her dress already unbound. It had been weeks since they had been together like this. Their days had been preoccupied with finding the black market dealers and their caravans, then hiding away the Exspheres – dozens of crates of them, heavy enough to challenge Colette’s strength. Such days left them exhausted to do anything else.

That’s why this night in Asgard was important. A room at one of the better furnished inns, where the beds were soft and the doors securely locked. Tomorrow was a time neither needed to worry about.

She squeezed his hands tighter. “Maybe you’re holding back, too?”

Again, confusion. “Am I?” He thought again. “From what...?”

“I’m sorry. I know sometimes I… get really nervous? And I shouldn’t. And I don’t mean to!”

He had to ask, “Why would you get nervous with me?”

Colette smiled, bringing his hands back to her ruffled dress. It became muscle memory for him now, such as the way his hands would shape a figurine’s curves, or find the right shape for her necklace. His fingers tugged at the collar, snapping open the remaining buttons. “Sometimes I just… can’t believe I’m still here.”

They were quiet at first. No one would knock at their door this time, and the air wasn’t so chilly to make them want the blankets soon after. But when he kissed her breasts, her moans were much softer, and only panting breaths left his throat. She lay underneath him, back arching whenever his voice touched her ear.

“I love you, Colette,” he said, and it was then that her voice began to hitch, losing its even tone. The way she clung to him was familiar. It made him kiss her deeply, all while he fitted inside her.

Maybe this was the only thing he could do. Sometimes he felt what he had done was never enough. If only he had noticed her pain sooner, if only he knew how to pay attention, she wouldn’t have to go through nearly half the troubles that she did. If he could make her feel safe and less unsure of herself during this, then maybe he could make up for the promises he had barely been able to keep.

Then Colette made a wonderful sound, one he felt within his chest.

“Lloyd… I love…” Her body rocked against him. She made the motion to sit up, and he lifted her until she was in his lap, her body light as she rode. “More… Can it be more?”

There was barely any ache in his legs by supporting her. He already liked her best this way – so close to him, easier to see the way her body twitched at each of his movements.

“As much as you want,” he told her. Her wetness was so much that it sent his nerves singing. He moved in her deeper and her moan turned an octave louder. “Please don’t hold back.”

Each and every time they did this, it was different. Perhaps some experiences meant more, or he touched her differently one time instead of another, making her wings imprint themselves into the air. But he kept close with each of those nights, trying to always remember the movements of her lips when she gasped, or how the curve of her back felt so soft against his palm.

For this moment, it was the sensation of her in his lap, the warmth of her tongue against his neck, and how high she lifted her hips before settling back down on him that he tried to commit to memory. It was so good, and her moans were so clear, not even using his body to hide the sounds away.

“Feel good for me, too,” she said, or he thought she said. It was hard to tell as he tried to keep up his pace, but it was so much, and he wanted to promise her that in all the ways he could.

“I… Colette…” A sharp gasp between his teeth. “I love you, just…!”

He came quicker than he meant, but when he saw the familiar shape of pink fragments in the air behind her, he was happy. His mind was full of haziness, one that was felt after a pleasant dream. His hands traced against slopes, the trembling in her spine enough to let him know that he had been able to help in one of the few ways he could.

Colette raised her head, her smile bright. Yet, she looked past him, kissing him on the cheek. “It helped, didn’t it?” she asked so, so quietly.

“Hm?” He could only half-hear. He needed to lie down, yet he didn’t want to relinquish his hold on her yet. “What helped?”

Her smile was almost secretive. “You look really beautiful like that, Lloyd.”

The comment caught him off guard, even in his tired state. “Ah, Colette. That’s a little embarrassing…”

“Oh, you don’t know?”

“I mean, you’re looking for the word handsome if you wanted to…”

She shook her head, but didn’t really explain herself. Instead she hugged him close. He felt her hands slide up his back, and… something made him shiver, not unpleasantly, anything but. It had been… so comforting.

Colette spoke then. “Your wings are out, too.” She giggled quietly. “And they look nice on you.”

He didn’t even have to turn to see. The fringe of feathers appeared at the edge of his vision. His wings, larger than Colette’s, curved around them both. Their soft blue light contrasted pleasantly with Colette’s brighter colors.

“When did… that happen?” he asked. And _how?_ He could only remember all the times he tried to summon his wings – and how they all ended in failure.

Colette was practically grinning. “Well… your mana was released when we were…” She laughed. “So, it must have felt really good for you, too!”

There was happiness in her face, full and radiant. Though her forehead was covered in sweat, she sighed contently as she leaned against him. There was such love in her eyes, in her motions, and while Lloyd was confident enough in how he looked, he had never felt as if he was as amazing as Colette seemed to see in him. (Not that he ever rejected her compliments). Her wings softly fluttered behind her, while his own remained in their inward arc, embracing them both.

He could now get Colette’s feelings of slight awkwardness.

“I seriously don’t even know how that happened,” he said. “Like… I’ve felt good, like, _really_ good before!”

Colette looked at him patiently. “I guess that maybe… you were being like me. You were holding back.” She paused. “Sometimes, it’s hard to accept myself, just me even being here.”

“Colette…” he started, but she shook her head.

“But I’ve been better about that, with your help. And I think sometimes, maybe you feel the same?” She kissed him lightly, her lips so soft. “I’m sorry if this sounds weird.”

“It’s not,” he reassured. He hugged her close, feeling the drift of air from a slight beat of his own wings. “And, um, maybe you have a point there.”

She felt her smile against his neck. He then moved back to kiss her once more. Even with eyes closed, he could see the imprint of soft lights around them, a watercolor array of blue skies and the tinge of dawn in the horizon. And through it all, a feeling of something electrifying in the air. Was that the mana he felt? He never really felt it himself personally, but now it was something he thought he could grab out of the air. He saw his wings move slightly, as if in reaction to his musings.

Then, an important thought occurred to him.

“So, how do I sleep with these still out?”

Colette gave his question some consideration. “Hm, I don’t think they should bother you. They’re still made of mana.”

“Oh yeah, I guess.” Then he frowned. “I don’t know why mine have to be like the size of this bed though.”

That only made Colette laugh, a laugh that was true and unshackled by doubt, which to him was the best sound in the world.

“Lay down with me?” she asked, and then, more softly. “Then you can’t see them.”

The offer, as familiar as it was, seemed so new when it came from her. He embraced her, their bodies still so heated from before, their hearts still beating fast. “Thank you, Colette.”

While he could still slightly see them – his wings extended so wide, he was afraid that they would knock the paintings that hung on the walls – he could not focus on them as much. Colette’s head laid on his chest, cheek pressed against him. He saw the light reflect her eyes, how she must have continued to gaze at his outstretched wings. He did the same with her’s, arms around her as she mostly laid on top of him. Those soft patterns of pink and violet, and in the corner of his eyes, of white and blue.

Then, another thought.

“…Maybe we should be careful if we do this outside next time,” he said aloud.

Colette shifted. “How come?”

“People will be able to see my wings for miles!”

“They’re not that bright!”

“They are a little…”

She giggled breathlessly in her ear, prompting a chuckle from him. By morning, both their wings would be long gone by then, but for tonight, he could be greeted to the sight of them. He could love Colette and everything about her.

And knew she did the same with him.


End file.
